Deux grands Enfants
by MoWa
Summary: Ta vie, isolée, partagée entre tes lectures et ton jardin. Toi, seule, amère peut-être. Tout a toujours été comme ça. Le sera toujours. C'est ce que tu crois, jusqu'au jour où la pluie dépose ces deux grands enfants blonds devant ta porte. Spoilers CoS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour à tous. Le printemps approche et il est temps pour une nouvelle fic – pas très longue, on promet. Et on essaye de garder un rythme régulier pour la poster, cette fois..._

_**W :** Cette fic suit le **scénario du premier anime** et du **film Conquerors of Shambala** (ainsi que sa fin). Attention donc aux **spoilers** pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas. À part ça, on espère que ça vous plaira et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chemins qui se croisent et s'entrecroisent, longeant et délimitant les parcelles avec leurs haies de cyprès et leurs murets de pierre blanche, carrelant la campagne du sud d'une myriade de petits champs déclinant tout un ensemble de coloris entre le jaune paille et le vert soutenu, avec parfois une exception où jaillissent des feuilles aux bordures rouges qu'on ne devrait trouver qu'au nord, où la betterave assoit sa suprématie sur les terres.

Chemins vicinaux hérités du Second Empire, courant entre les herbes, serpentant entre les reliefs, sautant par dessus les rivières et torrents, s'enfonçant dans les bois pour en rejaillir plus loin, sans jamais s'arrêter, semblant prêt à vous faire parcourir le monde si vous vous contentez de les suivre.

Chemins de terre et de poussière que rien ne soulève plus à cette heure, sauf parfois un souffle de vent, la queue d'un rongeur se risquant à traverser ce désert, ou bien le pas d'un voyageur isolé ayant décidé de s'attarder sur les routes qui ont déjà usé et recouvert ses chaussures.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchent le long de ces chemins, côte à côte, ils n'ont pas la même taille, pas le même regard, pas la même chevelure, mais le même sourire, le sourire libre et heureux de celui qui avance avec tout ce dont il a besoin : des vêtements familiers, une valise contenant le nécessaire, un compagnon sans lequel il serait comme coupé en deux et ne saurait plus comment continuer. Ensemble, ils peuvent dévorer des kilomètres, attendant de tomber sur ce qui les arrêtera, sans autre attache qu'eux-mêmes, ils peuvent affronter la fatigue et la menace du ciel se chargeant de nuages obscurs.

L'un semble particulièrement enthousiaste, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux blonds et agitant sa valise dont la poignée cliquette, lancé dans son élan, il écarte les bras et inspire longuement, fermant les yeux.

« Le sud ! s'exclame-t-il. Finis les hivers trop froids qui me coupent la jambe, l'humidité morose des ports où la mer mange la terre, la grisaille des villes industrielles. Maintenant, c'est le soleil, la chaleur, les fruits et la lumière ! Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. Tu vas voir, nous allons conquérir le monde. D'abord le sud de la France, puis l'Italie, les îles, la Grèce ! Non, rien ne pourra nous arrêter, plus rien, nous sommes libres comme l'air, prêts à tout affronter. »

Il bondit soudain, se perchant sur un des murets, ce qui lui permet, enfin, de dominer et dépasser son compagnon, qu'il regarde de haut, s'adressant à lui comme s'il était une foule qu'il haranguait.

« Imagine un peu ce que les gens du coin vont penser en nous voyant ! Deux jeunes hommes, magnifiques, dorés de lumière, sans attache et sans passé, entourés de mystère. Et comme je suis l'aîné, je deviendrai le Dieu d'une religion nouvelle, reprenant les rênes du char d'Apollon. »

L'autre proteste, revendiquant son droit au titre de divinité malgré son statut de cadet.

« Ne t'en fais pas, sous-fifre, réplique le premier avec un petit mouvement indulgent de la main. Je te permettrai d'être le premier adorateur de ce nouveau culte, je te ferai prêtre du temple du soleil. »

Il écarte de nouveau les bras en un geste magistral, manquant de lâcher sa valise et de l'envoyer voler au loin.

Une goutte, sur sa paume, une autre, sur son nez, puis un rideau de pluie s'abattant sur eux deux, signe que les lourds nuages au-dessus ont crevé. Le futur dieu est déconfit, l'adorateur hilare. Le soleil n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter la concurrence et, vexé, a préféré se cacher définitivement derrière un voile grondant.

Le dieu se fait soldat, partant en courant sur son muret, se protégeant comme il peut la tête de son bras levé, bien inefficace.

« À couvert, soldat ! L'ennemi attaque en trombe, nous ne pouvons riposter ! »

L'autre le suit, galopade le long du sentier se faisant déjà boueux, riant aux éclats, cherchant des yeux un abri. Mais les cyprès ne sont pas vraiment aptes à en offrir un, pas plus que les murets dans cette campagne de bocages découverte. Au loin, une croix dressée indique un carrefour, mais toujours pas de couverture, prête à se dissoudre dans la fin du jour et l'eau qui la recouvre.

Le dieu déchu continue ses alarmes tout en courant, sa voix presque couverte par le clapotement de ses pas dans les flaques, son souffle entrecoupé, les cliquettements de sa valise, le bruissement sonore de la pluie, les grondements au loin.

« La situation est grave, soldat ! L'obscurité nous entoure, espérant vaincre notre splendide éclat ! »

Le nous est-il un nous royal ? Il bifurque à un croisement de chemins, semblant préférer éviter la route empruntant le versant d'une colline.

« C'est la tempête, le Jugement dernier ! »

Punition divine face à l'hybris des mortels... La pluie redouble.

Et l'autre prend soudain la tête de la course, pointant sur leur droite.

« Le salut, matelot ! s'exclame-t-il. Un phare au milieu des flots déchaînés ! Changement de cap ! »

Ne se souciant pas de son autorité et de sa toute puissance bafouées, l'ancien aspirant dieu s'engage à la suite de l'autre, se fiant à sa silhouette.

Et ils rient malgré la situation, ils rient aux éclats, jeunes et heureux dans leur duo complémentaire et complice, empruntant le premier sentier qui se dévoile pour monter vers le phare, le phare, lumière vacillante à peine visible au milieu de l'obscurité, derrière les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur leurs épaules, invitation de chaleur pour les marins égarés, signal nocturne pour les enfants en retard dans un passé lointain...

* * *

Tu restes figée sur ton fauteuil, effrayée. Dans le silence de ton repas solitaire, seulement entrecoupé par le tintement de tes couverts sur ton assiette et soutenu par le bruissement continu de la pluie au dehors, tu as brusquement entendu autre chose.

Des voix, et surtout de lourds bruits de pas, au rythme d'une course, qui se sont rapprochés, se sont arrêtés, ont cogné contre ton mur, puis ont fini par reprendre, faisant le tour de ta maison, vers l'arrière...

Immobile, tu attends, tes mains crispées sur ton couteau et ta fourchette, ayant complètement oublié les quelques morceaux qui restent dans ton assiette. Tu écoutes, mais tu ne les entends pas s'éloigner suffisamment.

Tu avales ta dernière bouchée que tu n'as pas assez mâchée, tu te lèves en hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tu as peur. Mais tu as besoin de savoir. Tu gardes ton couteau avec toi. C'est complètement irréaliste, tu n'auras sans doute pas à l'utiliser, et tu n'y parviendras pas même si tu en as besoin. Pourtant, cela te rassure.

Tu n'as pas entendu de bruits indiquant leur entrée par effraction non plus.

Doucement, silencieusement, tu quittes la cuisine, tu passes dans le salon, à l'arrière duquel se trouve la porte fenêtre. Tu profites de l'obscurité pour t'approcher sans être vue.

Ils sont là, sur la terrasse, deux jeunes hommes trempés jusqu'aux os, dégouttant sur les pierres encore sèches, riant cependant comme des gosses, l'un allongé sur le dos comme s'il s'était écroulé, l'autre reprenant son souffle, penché vers l'avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, n'avais-je pas raison, Sergent ? » demande-t-il en se redressant, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts qui s'élèvent en pics désordonnés sur son passage.

L'autre, en train d'essorer les siens, longs et remontés en queue de cheval, après s'être redressé, réplique d'un ton ironique :

« En effet, qui aurait pu prévoir en voyant ces nuages chargés de pluie qu'il allait pleuvoir ? J'admire. »

Le premier met ses mains sur ses hanches, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'une flaque est en train de se former autour de lui. Il a l'air d'être le plus jeune, mais il est sans contestation possible le plus grand.

« Le phare, Sergent, je vous parlais du phare... Vous frôlez l'insubordination, Sergent. Votre nom, histoire que je sache qui châtier ? »

Entendant cela, le second, qui s'essuie le visage et se rend compte qu'il n'améliore rien, puisqu'il le fait avec la manche de sa veste imbibée d'eau, secoue les bras, faisant claquer le tissu mouillé, puis exécute une courbette, inclinant son torse vers l'avant avec un geste de la main.

« Sergent Loque-Ambulante, pour vous servir. »

Le premier a un grognement soi-disant dédaigneux, mais qui dissimule un rire.

« Eh bien, elle est belle, l'armée. »

Il se regarde à son tour, tout aussi couvert d'eau, a une légère grimace en voyant comment les pans de son pantalon se collent à ses jambes quand bien même il les secoue. Puis il se redresse, prenant un air fier en joignant les mains derrière son dos.

« Quant à moi, je suis le Colonel Serpillère. Vous me devez respect et obéissance. »

Le second semble s'étouffer.

« Colonel ? Si jeune ? »

Puis son expression change, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose et s'en amusait.

« Oh, je vois, vous suivez les traces du Colonel Bon-à-Rien. En effet, elle est belle, l'armée. »

Son commentaire est cependant détruit par le reniflement qui suit. Il passe de nouveau une manche sur son visage, et tous deux, calmés, tournent leur attention vers l'extérieur, la campagne noyée de pluie qui commence à perdre sa lumière, signe que la nuit tombe. Cela ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt, tu le sais. Ils semblent avoir l'intention d'attendre là la fin de l'averse.

Ça ne va pas être possible.

Tu ouvres la porte fenêtre – bien huilée, le battant pivote sans bruit – puis prends une inspiration, craintive. Tu es seule, isolée, personne ne t'apprécie vraiment dans la région, de toute façon, tu le sais. Personne ne s'inquiétera s'ils ne te voient plus, si cela se passe mal face à ces deux jeunes hommes à l'air insouciant, mais tellement plus forts que toi. Pourtant, tu ne veux pas les laisser faire. C'est ta propriété ici, toi seule a le droit de t'y arrêter sans rien demander à personne.

Tu essayes de te redresser, de prendre un air ferme, irrité, d'avoir un ton tranchant dans la voix. Cela suffira peut-être.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Questions inutiles, aux réponses évidentes : ce sont deux jeunes hommes qui cherchent à s'abriter de la pluie. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

Les deux tressaillent, sursautent presque, se tournent brusquement vers toi, se figent. Celui aux cheveux longs entrouvre les lèvres, ses yeux écarquillés semblant s'emplir de nuages, il donne presque l'impression, tout d'un coup, qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, son visage songeur devenant celui, détruit, d'un enfant brisé. L'autre, de son côté, pâle, a plutôt l'air nauséeux, laissant échapper un léger hoquet, prêt à défaillir, tremblant.

Tu es saisie toi-même par la force de l'effet que tu provoques.

C'est celui aux cheveux courts qui se ressaisit en premier. L'autre t'a brusquement quittée des yeux, se dissimulant derrière les mèches se plaquant sur son visage, ses joues, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie.

Celui aux cheveux courts s'excuse pour le dérangement, le bruit qu'ils ont fait. Ils te demandent juste de les laisser s'abriter ici en attendant la fin de l'averse, ils promettent de rester calmes, tu ne sauras même pas qu'ils sont là. Sa voix est tout aussi vacillante que le reste de son corps, hébétée, comme si le froid le rattrapait, l'enveloppant avec ses vêtements trempés.

L'autre s'est assis au bord de la terrasse, dos à toi, légèrement prostré, massant la jonction entre son épaule et son cou comme si elle le faisait souffrir.

Tu connais ce genre de pluie. Il y en a pour des heures, jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à une matinée humide et fraîche parcourue de brise froide se faufilant entre les gouttes qu'on ne distingue plus des perles de rosée. Tu les vois tous les deux, dans un état tout de même bien misérable, leurs vêtements imbibés d'eau, leur seul bagage deux valises, l'un recroquevillé tout au bord de la terrasse, comme s'il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible, le plus loin de toi possible, par crainte de te déranger, l'autre te regardant comme s'il n'y croyait pas tout à fait, comme si tu étais un mirage, comme s'il avait peur de te voir disparaître tout d'un coup s'il te quittait des yeux, incapable pour cela de les détourner.

Et face à cette image, quelque chose en toi... remue.

Une idée germe, te faisant froncer les sourcils, questionner ta raison pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Tu es seule. Ils sont deux. Il est déconseillé de faire entrer les loups dans la bergerie.

Mais ils ont froid. Ils sont seuls, ils n'ont même pas d'endroit où dormir. Et ta maison est si grande, si vide...

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils risquent de faire une fois à l'intérieur. De te faire, de faire avec tes possessions, même si elles ne sont pas bien grandes, ni précieuses.

Ils ne pourront pas emmener grand chose. Et ils ont l'air si jeunes, si insouciants, si innocents. Qui d'autre se retrouverait ainsi pris sous une pluie pareille ?

C'était peut-être une mise en scène, une façon de te persuader de les faire entrer, car qui laisserait ainsi deux personnes trempées sous la pluie, pendant toute la nuit ? Ils pouvaient avoir élaboré ce plan.

Mais un tel plan semble tellement alambiqué. Rien ne les empêche d'entrer, déjà, il n'y a que toi, ta maigre silhouette solitaire, toi qui n'oseras pas t'échapper sous les trombes d'eau pour aller chercher de l'aide que l'on ne t'apportera qu'à contre-cœur. Pourtant, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils attendent, craintifs, tristes, comme si c'était de toi qu'ils avaient peur, comme si un mot allait suffire pour les faire disparaître malgré le mauvais temps, sans abri, sans repas, sans chaleur.

Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire. Tu n'as jamais eu d'hôte, tu n'as assurément pas de quoi les nourrir, tu ne sais pas si tu as assez d'eau pour leur permettre de se baigner, il est hors de question que tu leur prêtes des serviettes de toilette, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais ils ont leurs bagages. Et sans doute de quoi s'occuper d'eux-mêmes à l'intérieur, de quoi se changer, de quoi se réchauffer.

De la place pour cacher ce qu'ils t'auront volé.

Même si toutes deux paraissent déjà bien remplies, comme si on ne pouvait rien y caler...

En fin de compte, tu ne sais pas quel argument gagne, tu n'as même pas l'impression de penser, lorsque tu ouvres plus largement la fenêtre et te décales pour les laisser passer, les invitant à entrer rapidement, avec un ton bourru, maladroit. Et lorsqu'ils te fixent tous deux, clignant des yeux, incrédules, enfantins, tu le sens de nouveau, ce mouvement, ce nœud inexplicable, quelque part au fond de tes entrailles.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour, bonsoir. Tenons nos bonnes résolutions et postons la suite à temps, c'est la devise du jour. Mais avant on tient à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. A **Matsuyama **: On avoue, cette fic fait partie de nos préférées parmi celles que l'on a écrites. On espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A **Claire** : Spécial ? Mh, sans doute à cause de la deuxième personne. On a décidé d'expérimenter un peu avec, on espère que ça passe bien (et pour l'orthographe, on est super à cheval dessus, donc on est heureuses de voir qu'on a bien réussi à exterminer les fautes). A **Sabine02** : Contentes que ça te plaise ! Et puis pour la suite, la voici :) A **Naemir** : Ha, on t'a reconnue même si tu a zappé un e dans ton pseudo. Entre donc, nous t'en prions. Contente d'apprendre que _Voyageur_ t'a plu ^^ On espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite de cette fic. En effet, la Trisha de notre monde n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mais avec les deux zigotos en plus, qui sait ?_

_**W :** Et maintenant, on vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils se sont présentés.

L'un, le plus petit, mais l'aîné, avec ses cheveux long, est Edward. L'autre, le plus grand, mais le cadet, aux cheveux courts, est Alphonse.

Ils ont tous deux un accent, très léger, très discret, anglais sans doute, vu comment le prénom de l'un se prononce. Pas allemand, tu espères. Tu n'as pas demandé.

Tu leur fais chauffer de l'eau sur le poêle, et tu les entends, dans la salle de bain, recommencer à se chamailler, à se taquiner. Cela semble leur être naturel, plus naturel que le calme gêné et presque effrayé qu'ils ont eu en entrant chez toi, comme s'ils avaient peur de profaner quelque chose. Ils te regardent de façon étrange, comme si ton visage les perturbait, comme s'ils y cherchaient des détails, comme s'ils te connaissaient depuis longtemps et te revoyaient enfin, guettant les différences.

Tu as de la chance d'avoir du carrelage partout, car malgré leurs excuses et leurs efforts, ils ne sont pas parvenus à laisser l'eau au dehors, et une traîne brillante les a suivi de la porte fenêtre à la salle de bain trop étroite pour deux personnes en même temps. Tu comprends qu'ils se reprochent mutuellement de prendre trop de place.

Tu regardes la bouilloire commencer à fumer, bientôt prête. Et tu as presque l'impression, étrangement, que ce sont deux grands garçons encore bien jeunes, jeunes par rapport à toi, toi qui as juste l'âge pour pouvoir être leur mère... Tu as presque l'impression que ce sont tes enfants à toi, toi qui n'en as jamais vraiment eu et refuses depuis d'y penser, tes deux fils qui sont revenus après tant de temps, grandis mais toujours les mêmes.

C'est une bien étrange impression.

Tu voudrais t'en débarrasser. Ça n'a rien de raisonnable, ce sont deux étrangers. Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes. Tu sais comment sont les hommes. Tu t'en souviens, même après tout ce temps. Capables de blesser les personnes autour d'eux sans même forcément s'en rendre compte... Parfois s'en rendant compte, et s'en moquant. Tu te sens toujours plus petite, plus fragile, face à eux. Tu préfères la solitude.

Et pourtant, tu as invité ces deux-là à entrer. Ils ne t'avaient rien demandé, d'ailleurs. Ils ont juste été perturbés, puis reconnaissants.

Ils éclatent de rire dans ta petite salle de bain, qui jusqu'alors n'a connu que ta présence silencieuse.

Et l'impression revient, se fait plus forte. Elle s'est déjà installée, tu la sens, jusqu'au fond de toi, surtout au fond de toi, là d'où jamais nul enfant n'est sorti vivant, là d'où seule est tombée cette petite fille mort-née, jamais menée à terme, enfant que ton corps ingrat ne voulait plus porter, ne voulait pas porter, il y a si longtemps...

* * *

Tu leur apportes l'eau devenue chaude, frappant à la porte, et ils semblent tout gênés de leur état, leur veste mouillée qui a laissé l'eau atteindre leur chemise, leurs cheveux en bataille après avoir été séchés par les frottements vigoureux de la serviette, leur pantalon dont le bas est recouvert par la boue humide du chemin, tout comme les chaussures qu'ils ont laissées dans l'entrée, promettant de tout nettoyer le lendemain.

L'aîné, Edward, s'est détourné, le torse entièrement enveloppé dans une serviette qui ne semble pas non plus très propre, qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'occasion de laver fréquemment, les épaules raides, mais les joues rouges, jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si tu l'avais pris par surprise, alors que tu as frappé. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est Alphonse, une fois de plus, qui saisit la bassine, qui te remercie avec un sourire, te dévorant des yeux d'une façon qui pourtant est très respectueuse, qui ne parvient pas à t'effaroucher comme le fait d'ordinaire le regard des hommes.

Alphonse est clairement encore en train de grandir, sa musculature n'a pas encore tout à faire rattrapé ses os pressés d'atteindre leur plein développement. Il a presque l'air un peu maigre... Mange-t-il assez ?

Tu te morigènes d'avoir une fois de plus de telles pensées, leur indiquant la chambre à côté, jamais utilisée, même si toujours meublée, où un lit double peut les accueillir. Ils sont frères, dormir côte à côte ne semble pas les déranger, un lit semble même être bien au-delà de ce qu'ils espéraient trouver ce soir-là.

Ils ne demandent pas à manger, et tu n'as de toute façon pas de quoi les satisfaire. Tu ne proposes rien sur ce point-là. Tu les laisses à leur toilette et retournes dans ta cuisine, que tu dois terminer de ranger.

N'as-tu vraiment rien à préparer ?

Tu secoues la tête. Tu ne te comprends pas. Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie. Tu restes seule. Tu n'es pas plus aimable que cela envers les commerçants et les habitants du bourg le plus proche. Tu te contentes de les saluer, de ne pas être impolie, rien d'autre. Tu ne fais pas la conversation, car tu n'as rien à dire. Tu n'apprécies pas les enfants, car tu n'as jamais pu en avoir. Tu te montres froide envers les hommes, en souvenir de celui qui t'a quittée enceinte, trop jeune, effrayée, suivant une artiste de passage – une chanteuse, une prostituée peut-être – vers Paris, et n'est jamais revenu. Tu te doutes qu'on t'en veut, de ne pas être comme tout le monde, d'être encore célibataire à ton âge, de ne pas inviter qui que ce soit dans ta maison, ne serait-ce que pour prendre le thé. Tu t'en moques, tu préfères être seule. Tu aimes lire, tu lis beaucoup, grâce au vendeur de livres ambulant qui passe plusieurs fois par an, le seul ayant droit à ton rare sourire, suffisamment âgé pour mériter ta confiance. Et tu as le jardin. Tu es bien dans ta solitude, tu ne sais pas t'occuper des autres.

Et pourtant, tu les as invités à entrer, ces deux jeunes hommes, tu les as accueillis, si tard, si seule... Et tu commences à t'inquiéter pour eux ? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Demain, ils seront partis, et tu seras de nouveau tranquille, tu n'auras plus ce sentiment étrange au creux de ton estomac, qui doit être de la peur. Oui, de la peur, car tu es seule, tu es isolée, et ils sont deux, ils sont jeunes, ils sont forts.

Mais comme ils rient !

Tu sais déjà que ta maison n'a jamais connu ce rire-là. Ce rire de grand enfant... Tu n'y as jamais entendu que les éclats brefs et mesurés de ton père, les petits rires discrets de ta mère avec ses quelques amies. Toi-même... tu ne riais pas. Pas le droit, pas l'envie. Discrète.

Tu n'as jamais entendu un rire aussi libre, aussi innocent, étouffé pour ne pas te déranger.

Tu refuses d'y penser. Tu n'es pas entièrement rassurée. Tu dois continuer de te méfier, d'être prudente.

Tu ranges la cuisine, tu souffles les deux bougies, car ta maison isolée n'a pas encore l'électricité. Il est temps d'aller te coucher, dans ta chambre à l'étage, sous les toits d'ardoise, où le son de la pluie te bercera, dans ce petit lit que tu avais eu l'intention de quitter, quand tu avais encore des rêves de jeune fille, de mariage. Mais les rêves en sont restés, et tu as gardé le lit à une place, destiné à l'enfant que tu n'as pas eu, et le double meuble, dans la chambre du bas, est resté vide, vide pendant toutes ces années...

* * *

En passant, juste avant l'escalier, tu vois qu'ils se sont retirés dans la chambre, la lumière de la lampe à huile vacille sous la porte, contre le mur derrière le battant, pas tout à fait fermé. Tu les entends murmurer doucement et ne parviens pas à discerner ce qu'ils disent.

À ce moment-là, Clytemnestre, ta chatte, se faufile contre tes jambes et se glisse jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, attentive comme si elle était en chasse, curieuse, s'arrête un instant comme pour flairer sa piste ou s'assurer de l'absence de danger, avant de disparaître dans la pièce.

La voix qui parlait s'interrompt sur un son étranglé.

« Un monstre ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Un chat ! fait l'autre jeune homme, visiblement ravi.

- Débarrassez-moi de cette chose, Colonel ! glapit le premier, accompagné de bruits de précipitation, comme s'il se hâtait de se réfugier dans un coin ou à la tête du lit, pantomime de crainte exagérée.

- Vous me donnez des ordres, lieutenant Poule-Mouillée ? réplique le second, sarcastique. Je regrette de vous avoir promu. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la situation en main. Je vais occire la bête. »

Tu frissonnes, ne sachant si tu dois t'inquiéter pour le bien-être de ta compagne, échouée chez toi tu ne sais quand ni pourquoi. Elle miaule ou feule, presque plaintive, agressive. Ce qui vient juste ensuite te rassure, un peu.

« Qu'il est mignon ! » fait la seconde voix, celle du plus jeune, du plus ouvert.

Le premier semble s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« Petit, petit... Viens, viens voir ici... continue son frère sans se soucier de lui. Petit, petit... »

Tu te calmes, consens à te rendre à l'étage. Clytemnestre ne risque rien. Ils ne réussiront pas à l'amadouer, tu le sais. Elle n'apprécie pas les étrangers. Tout comme toi. Surtout pas s'ils la prennent pour un mâle. S'ils font quelque chose d'anormal, elle trouvera le moyen de faire du bruit, de te prévenir.

Elle est le meilleur des chiens de garde.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

_Oui, la chatte a un nom à connotation négative – on n'y peut rien, c'est venu tout seul. C'est très tentant, ça, appeler une chatte Clytemnestre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteure M:** Hoi les gens. De façon tout à fait inattendue, nous venons poster la suite._

_**W:** En vous remerciant pour vos reviews. A **Sabine 02**: :D Contentes que ça te plaise toujours. Puisse la suite être aussi chanceuse ! A **Naemir**: Contentes que le personnage de Trisha te plaise. L'idée nous est un peu tombées sur la tête comme ça, donc heureusement qu'on a réussi à l'exprimer plus ou moins. Quant à Clytemnestre... Je crois que ce qui suit révèle son destin... Donc sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Tu te réveilles en sursaut, et tu ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Clytemnestre. Il y a eu du bruit, en bas, le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe, suivi d'un juron interrompu au milieu.

Un juron que tu ne connais pas, dans une autre langue.

Les événements de la veille te reviennent en mémoire, et tu parviens à te calmer, un peu. Tu n'es plus paralysée, tes draps serrés contre toi, les épaules raides, le souffle court.

Lentement, tu parviens à te lever, trouvant tes pantoufles, enfilant ta robe de chambre par-dessus ta chemise de nuit. Il est tôt, très tôt. La lumière pâle filtrant à travers les rideaux tirés devant l'unique petite fenêtre t'indique que le soleil vient à peine de se lever, que la campagne dort encore. Que tu devrais dormir encore. Et eux aussi.

Sauf s'ils voulaient faire quelque chose en profitant de ton sommeil.

La gorge serrée, le cœur battant, tu te risques jusqu'à la porte de ta chambre, qui donne directement sur l'escalier. Tu l'entrouvres de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder, pas assez pour qu'elle arrive au moment où elle se met à grincer. Tu te sens l'âme d'une petite fille. Tu es terrorisée.

Tu devrais huiler les gonds de cette porte.

Au bas de l'escalier, tu reconnais l'un des deux jeunes hommes, penché dans le placard dont il a ouvert la porte, en train de fouiller. Que cherche-t-il ? Tu te demandes si tu as mis quelque chose de précieux, dans ce placard. Peut-être, sur l'étagère du haut, dans une boîte, des souvenirs, des petites choses héritées de ta mère...

Tu te demandes comment il va réagir si tu descends pour le prendre sur le fait. Aura-t-il peur ? Ou va-t-il se retourner contre toi ? Il est plus jeune, il n'est pas si grand, tu n'es pas si petite, mais...

À ce moment-là, il te fait tressaillir, il a une petite exclamation discrète.

« Ha ! Victoire ! »

L'instant d'après, il se redresse, parvenant à extraire du placard un balais, accompagné de ton ramasse poussière en fer. C'est lui qui a dû tomber, défait de son crochet. Le jeune homme referme la porte du placard, et, comme en réaction, celle de l'entrée s'ouvre, révélant l'autre jeune homme, chargé de quelques paquets. Il est allé acheter quelque chose à la boulangerie, et il a le pot de lait à la main.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, haussant un sourcil, plaçant un poing sur sa hanche.

« Une heure. Tu n'as même pas tenu une petite, _toute petite_ heure, » fait-il comme si l'autre le désespérait.

L'autre en question baisse légèrement la tête, penaud, puis la redresse.

« Mais c'est normal de faire un petit quelque chose, elle nous a si gentiment accueillis. »

L'autre sourcil se lève sur le visage du nouveau venu.

« Et si elle se vexe à l'idée que tu trouves son sol si sale que tu es pris de l'envie irrépressible de le récurer ? »

L'autre assure sa prise sur le manche en bois du balais.

« C'est normal de nettoyer ce qu'on a amené comme saleté. On en a mis un peu partout, hier, » grommelle-t-il.

Le premier a un grognement moqueur.

« Bonne chance pour récurer toute la baraque sans la réveiller et surtout avant la fin de la journée. »

Il s'est déchaussé et disparaît dans la cuisine. Puis il se penche soudain en arrière, laissant reparaître sa tête seulement.

« Oh, Cendrillon, juste une chose : tu devrais commencer par nettoyer nos chaussures, si tu ne veux pas travailler pour rien. »

Son frère s'appuie sur le balais, croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre.

« Bien, très chère Belle-mère. Autre chose à demander à votre humble servante ? »

Un ricanement est tout ce qui lui répond. Le jeune homme toujours présent dans le vestibule appuie le manche contre le mur, va examiner les chaussures, s'en saisit et disparaît à son tour par la porte d'entrée, commençant par les secouer au dehors.

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu n'es pas habituée à avoir des gens chez toi. Tu ne te souviens pas du temps où il y avait tes parents, comment ils se comportaient s'ils avaient des invités. Il n'est pas correct de se présenter devant eux en vêtement de nuit. Ou bien c'est tout simplement gênant. Malgré la robe de chambre.

Tu piétines dans ta chambre. Tu dois pourtant faire ta toilette. Mais tu dois pour cela aller jusqu'à ta salle de bain, qui ne t'a jamais semblé aussi lointaine. Normalement, tu as tout ton temps, tu as tout ton espace, tu n'as pas à te poser ce genre de questions, tu n'as pas à être discrète dans ta propre maison.

Tu te demandes ce qui t'a pris, la veille. Ne pas savoir t'agace. Tout comme les regards un peu froid des autres t'agacent. Te rendent froide à ton tour.

Tu choisis rapidement des vêtements, les jettes par dessus ton bras, ouvres la porte de ta chambre et descends tes escaliers. Tu entends deux voix dans la cuisine, commentant le goût des croissants au-dessus de l'odeur forte du café. Tu ne fais pas en sorte d'être absolument discrète. Tant pis s'ils te voient. Tu es chez toi, tu agis comme tu le veux. Tu te moques de ce qu'ils pensent.

Mais tu es tout de même soulagée d'être de nouveau dans ta salle de bain, hors de vue, avant qu'ils ne soient allés voir si c'était bien toi qui descendais l'escalier.

Pour la première fois, tu utilises la clef présente dans la serrure, la tournant vers la gauche avec un petit déclic.

* * *

Ils sont pareils et différents en pleine lumière. C'est ce que tu penses lorsque tu entres dans ta cuisine, entièrement habillée, ta chevelure châtain coiffée et ramenée en arrière de façon lâche, ton courage fermement tenu entre tes deux mains.

Leurs cheveux désormais secs sont plus pâles, blonds, comme les blés pour le plus jeune, comme du vieil or pour l'aîné, leurs vêtements sont certes usés, mais corrects, bien mis, bien entretenus, bruns pour le plus petit, bleu-gris pour le plus grand. Leur peau est plus pâle, leurs traits te semblent plus nets, même si tu n'en vois pas grand chose.

Ils ont tous deux le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, l'un appuyé sur son coude, l'autre renversé sur sa chaise avec Clytemnestre roulée en boule sur ses genoux. Une image si paisible.

Clystemnestre amadouée, endormie, ronronnant sous les caresses...

Il a recommencé à pleuvoir.

« Je crois que c'est un signe. Assez clair, d'ailleurs. Le soleil ne veut vraiment pas de toi comme divinité, » fait le plus jeune, Alphonse, avec une nonchalance songeuse.

Les oreilles de Clytemnestre tressaillissent au son de sa voix, doux mais pas tout à fait grave. Il n'a pas encore sa voix d'homme, pas tout à fait.

L'autre, Edward, fait la moue.

« Non, je crois plutôt que c'est pour m'informer qu'il ne veut pas de toi comme premier prêtre.

- Bien sûr, c'est une pétition pour que je sois également élevé au rang de dieu ! »

Ils disent des idioties avec tant de sérieux, comme s'ils envisageaient leurs folies comme des hypothèses pour des théories scientifiques... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela te donne envie de rire.

Peut-être grâce à ça, tu oses te lancer. Tu les salues.

Alphonse tourne brutalement la tête vers toi. Edward est plus nerveux, il sursaute fortement, le pied de la table émet un son, il répond par un juron douloureux. Il a dû se cogner le tibia, et se penche vers l'avant pour masser son muscle endolori. Tu sens presque une pointe d'inquiétude.

Tu l'étouffes aussitôt.

Son cadet ricane, sans réelle pitié.

« Second signe, mon frère, second signe, je crois que j'ai raison. »

Il se tourne vers toi et te rend ton salut, puis semble chercher quelque chose à ajouter, semble ne rien trouver, semble en être tout gêné.

« Je vais peut-être me reconvertir, » marmonne l'aîné, émergeant de sous la table, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa surface comme s'il n'avait pas la force de se redresser tout seul. Il te lance un coup d'œil incertain, hésite. Puis : « En pêcheur, tiens, » ajoute-t-il.

Il pousse le paquet de la boulangerie dans ta direction, te laissant voir qu'il reste un croissant à l'intérieur.

« J'ai eu de bonnes prises ce matin. »

Et il semble ne pas oser te regarder en face, et ses joues rougissent comme celles d'un enfant maladroit, et ça ne t'était jamais arrivé, ça. Qu'on te fasse une petite gentillesse, comme ça, au réveil.

Parce que tu n'as jamais eu personne pour t'en faire, au matin. Peut-être parce que toi-même tu n'en as jamais fait.

Alphonse regarde très attentivement la fourrure entre les oreilles de Clytemnestre, où il est en train de la gratter, la faisant ronronner de plus belle.

Tu remercies son frère, qui ne fait que rougir davantage, caché derrière ses mèches, raide dans sa gentillesse, comme s'il ne l'assumait pas. Tu vas chercher une tasse que tu poses sur la table avant de t'asseoir, au bout, pas trop près d'eux, mais assise à la même table tout de même. Tout de suite, Alphonse est là pour te verser ton café.

Clytemnestre, laissée seule sur la chaise, proteste avec un miaulement jaloux, frustrée de ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

Tu as une fois de plus le sentiment d'avoir deux fils, emplis de sollicitude, comme s'ils cherchaient à racheter leur absence par toute une série de petits gestes...

Allons, ne sois pas stupide. Ils sont peut-être trop vieux pour être tes enfants. Même si tu vois bien que non, pas avec ce visage encore rond d'enfance d'Alphonse, pas avec cette nervosité gênée mais pleine de bonne volonté d'Edward...

Vous êtes tous les trois, autour de la table, avec votre boisson. Le croissant te semble meilleur que dans ton souvenir. Tu n'en manges pas souvent. Tu as l'impression qu'ils savent mieux faire le café que toi. Même s'ils ne savent pas éviter l'orage, ni la pluie.

Et tu te demandes ce qu'ils faisaient, pour se retrouver ainsi sous l'averse, en fin de journée, loin de tout, peut-être perdus, sans même un parapluie pour se protéger, sans même autre chose que le contenu de leur valise avec eux. Tu te surprends à avoir envie de savoir. Vraiment.

Tu les regardes, tous les deux, dans la lumière un peu blafarde d'une matinée déjà pluvieuse, inconnus et ouverts, et tu te dis que c'est peut-être ça, le problème que tu as eu avec les autres personnes. Tu n'as jamais trouvé le courage ni la volonté de poser les questions.

* * *

Vous réussissez à parler, au bout d'un moment. C'est ce qui t'étonne le plus.

Tu es parvenue à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans le sud. Et ils te répondent. Ils en avaient assez du nord. Ils te parlent du froid, de la pluie, de la grisaille. Ils plaisantent, car le soleil du midi n'a pas l'air décidé à les accueillir. Ils font de nouvelles hypothèses.

« C'est parce que la pluie est attachée à nous. Maintenant, il fait peut-être beau et chaud dans le nord, réjouissons-nous pour eux.

- C'est parce que tu as décrété que tu étais divinité du soleil, je te l'ai dit. Il a été tellement horrifié qu'il a décidé de se cacher, en espérant que tu allais l'oublier.

- C'est parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Je _suis_ la divinité, et tu as suscité mon mécontentement, sous-fifre. Il fera donc moche aussi longtemps que tel sera mon désir.

- C'est parce que nous sommes victimes d'une malédiction. Lancée par un des amis de Noah, ou par Noah elle-même, je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié notre opinion de sa cuisine... originale.

- C'est parce que tu as la manie de trouver des chats errants sous la pluie, ce n'est pas possible s'il n'y a pas de pluie.

- C'est parce que tu chantes mal. Quelle idée de fredonner pendant tout le voyage en train...

- C'est parce que... »

Ils cherchent quelqu'un, peut-être, vaguement, mais leurs efforts n'ont abouti à rien jusqu'à présent, alors ils veulent voir la région, maintenant. Jeunes, insouciants, débrouillards, pourvus de quelques économies, ils sont capables de marcher pendant des kilomètres, ils ont l'habitude d'aller de ville en ville, de village en village, de dormir à la belle étoile, de ne presque rien dépenser. Ils sont résistants, ce n'est pas la pluie qui les fera tomber malades, ils n'ont même pas un rhume à cause de la veille, tu peux le constater.

Ils ne savent pas très bien ce qu'ils vont faire demain, dans un mois, dans un an, dans leur vie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, ils n'ont pas eu de temps à eux depuis longtemps, ils profitent de la présence de l'autre, ils profitent de n'avoir rien qui les empêche d'avancer et de tout simplement regarder autour d'eux, voir, écouter, sentir, goûter, palper...

Rien sauf la pluie.

Tu connais ces pluies-là. Très rarement entrecoupées, pluies de mi-saison, elles tombent et tombent et tombent, sans s'arrêter, sans faiblir. Il y en a pour quelque temps. Ils partiront quand il y aura une éclaircie, et se feront surprendre à peine quelques heures plus tard. Il n'aura servi à rien de leur permettre de se sécher ici.

Tu le sais.

Mais tu ne sais pas si c'est pour cela que tu les invites à rester, le temps que le ciel se vide et se stabilise définitivement.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Yo gens. (Essaye de se la jouer cool pour qu'on oublie qu'elle est en retard pour poster – Ca ne marche pas, bien sûr...) En ce jour de printemps (jour, il est 20h30 et il fait encore jour!), voici le chapitre 4 – qui est aussi le dernier._

_**W :** Eh oui, déjà. On espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres. En attendant, merci à Matsuyama, Lyra 64 et Sabine 02 pour leur soutien et leurs reviews :) Et on vous laisse avec le chapitre sans plus attendre, puisque vous n'êtes pas là pour le bla-bla sans intérêt..._

* * *

Ils sont étonnés d'apprendre que tu vis seule. Pas de mari, et surtout pas d'enfant. Non, pas d'enfant, jamais d'enfant.

Ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à te croire, ils ont l'air d'être fortement attristés en apprenant cela, ils ont l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ils échangent un regard et se taisent, le visage sombre.

Tu sens qu'Edward se referme, s'éloigne, comme si ce simple fait instaurait une distance entre vous qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée.

Tu te demandes qui sont leurs parents. Car tu te dis que, si tu avais eu des enfants, tu aurais apprécié qu'ils soient comme eux.

Alphonse est poli, aimable, serviable. Edward est plus difficile à cerner, mais son âge plus avancé, son menton décidé, son nez droit, son regard à la chaude couleur, sa chevelure... Il est au sommet de la jeunesse, débarrassé de la rondeur de l'enfance, autant sur son visage que dans son attitude. Il te semble beau, tout simplement. Plus compliqué, déterminé, moins accessible, mais pas mauvais non plus, cela se voit dans la façon qu'il a de regarder Alphonse...

Ils agissent tous les deux en une étrange coordination. Tu remarques vite qu'ils semblent toujours prendre spontanément des directions opposées. Mais, loin de se déchirer, de s'éloigner, ce réflexe leur permet de se compléter, de s'équilibrer. Seuls, ils seraient tous deux impossibles, complètement fous. Ensemble, ils sont presque idéaux, et leur comportement fait miraculeusement sens.

Tu comprends que tout ce qui vient de l'un compte également pour l'autre.

Et ensemble, ils parviennent à te remercier pour ton invitation, tout en étant étrangement récalcitrants, comme s'ils craignaient de te déranger.

Ils promettent et commencent à faire diverses choses pour t'aider en retour, nettoyant l'ensemble des pièces du rez-de-chaussée sous le regard dédaigneux de Clytemnestre, qui n'apprécie pas tant d'activité. Ils animent ta maison silencieuse par leurs échanges étranges, incompréhensibles, presque fous, même s'ils prennent soin de toujours parler en français, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas te donner l'impression d'être exclue.

Ils te rendent perplexe, si différents de tous ceux que tu connais du village, et d'au-delà, alternant paroles sans queue ni tête avec débats animés et pointus sur la vie politique ou sur des problèmes scientifiques. Ils t'intriguent, animés un instant, calmes le suivant, ne tenant pas en place puis demeurant immobiles, le nez plongé dans un livre. Ils t'attirent avec leurs conversations, avec leurs ouvrages, avec les innombrables notes que tu entrevois en passant devant leur chambre.

Ils font des projets pour quand le temps sera meilleur, prêts à s'attaquer aux coins récalcitrants de ton jardin, ceux auxquels tu as renoncé depuis bien longtemps car seule tu ne peux engager et gagner cette bataille, prêts à jouer les mercenaires juste pour un lit et quelques plats.

Ils reviennent incrédules face à la surprise qu'ils ont suscitée au marché, lorsqu'ils ont affirmé pour qui ils faisaient leurs achats, comme s'ils ne pouvaient comprendre qu'avant eux, tu étais seule, tu étais taciturne, tu étais revêche. Tu n'étais pas aimable et n'accueillais personne.

Maintenant, tu ne sais plus, tu n'es plus très sûre.

* * *

Vous allez tous de surprise en surprise.

Surprise pour toi de voir l'aise avec laquelle ils font ce nettoyage promis, comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude.

Surprise des commerçants locaux de te voir tout d'un coup acheter de la nourriture non plus pour toi seule, portion modeste qui les frustre toujours par son insignifiance, mais pour trois, en quantités généreuses car tu as toujours entendu dire que les jeunes garçons avaient beaucoup d'appétit...

Surprise pour toi lorsque tu te retrouves à ressortir les ouvrages de cuisine hérités de ta mère et empoussiérés par le temps, ceux qu'elle a copieusement annotés, fière d'avoir fréquenté l'école et de savoir écrire.

Surprise de constater qu'Alphonse, comme Edward, connait plus que les rudiments de la cuisine, et t'accompagnent spontanément dans tes courses pour t'aider à porter les sacs tellement plus nombreux et volumineux.

Surprise des habitants de voir deux nouveaux visages, deux nouvelles silhouettes, et surtout de part et d'autre de la tienne, la vieille fille solitaire.

Surprise de réaliser que leur présence cesse très vite de te gêner, grâce à un accord tacite vous permettant de ne jamais vous déranger les uns les autres dans l'accès à la petite salle de bain, et à mille autres petites choses encore.

Surprise des voisins de te voir presque à l'aise, hors de chez toi, presque souriante, presque comme eux.

Surprise des deux frères face à cet étonnement, comme si ton comportement leur semblait naturel, comme s'ils n'envisageaient pas que tu puisses être différente, comme s'ils ne remarquaient jamais vraiment tes instants de malaise et de froideur renouvelés.

Surprise de voir que, quelque part, cela te rassure.

Et aucune journée ne semble plus se dérouler comme les autres.

Tu remarques qu'elles sont passées, mais tu ne sais pas quand. Elles sont allées tellement vite. Tu ne les as pas vues. Et tu te rends compte que cela te fait peur. Plus tellement à cause d'eux, parce que tu deviens inattentive. Mais parce que, lorsque le moment de leur départ arrivera, ce moment qui arrivera forcément, tu auras le sentiment qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que le temps où ils ont été là était nul.

Et lorsque tu y penses, cela te plaît de moins en moins.

Clytemnestre apprécie la présence d'Alphonse. Elle aime tourmenter Edward.

Mais la pluie continue de tomber, au moins une fois par jour. Elle aussi semble les apprécier, vouloir les faire rester. Quand plus d'une matinée passe avec le soleil, tu ne le leur signale pas, tu les laisses en profiter pour travailler la terre. Ils ne semblent pas s'en soucier.

Tu dois être la seule du pays à être entièrement rassurée quand vient la pluie.

* * *

Alphonse semble toujours heureux, toujours prêt à inspirer longuement l'air humide du matin, savourant le parfum de la terre mouillée comme si c'était la première fois que cette odeur fraîche graciait ses narines. Il a l'air satisfait, prêt à rester ici pour toujours.

Paisible.

Edward est plus taciturne, plus méditatif, lorsqu'il n'est pas dans des élans d'humeur créative ou mobile, basculant d'un instant à l'autre d'une frénésie de mouvements et d'activités à une immobilité morose, pesante, si triste, et toujours distant, toujours plus distant, comme s'il ne voulait pas, comme s'il avait peur... Il semble prêt à tout instant à s'évader, à disparaître, comme Clytemnestre au départ, lorsqu'elle était toujours libre.

Tourmenté.

Tu te demandes si Edward peut être apprivoisé.

Il est facile de parler à Alphonse.

Il est difficile de parler à Edward.

C'est pour cela que tu hésites, en haut de ton escalier, puis près de ta porte d'entrée, un gilet serré sur tes épaules au-dessus de ta chemise de nuit, tache pâle dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Tu as entendu un bruit en bas, cela t'a réveillée, et les pas ont glacé tes entrailles. Non plus à l'idée qu'ils fassent tu ne sais quoi dans ta maison, te volent ou te blessent. Ces sentiments ont presque trop vite disparu. C'était à l'idée qu'ils s'en aillent, soudain, comme cela, pendant la nuit, ne laissant peut-être qu'un simple mot, trop bref, trop impersonnel, voire rien du tout.

Qu'ils te laissent seule.

Car tout d'un coup, tu le sais, tu ne veux plus être seule. Plus comme avant. Tu commences à peine à mieux t'entendre avec les gens du bourg, qui reconsidèrent leur jugement. Ils apprécient Alphonse, ils apprécient même Edward. Les deux frères t'apprécient, on te prend pour quelque chose comme leur tante. Alphonse hausse un sourcil innocent, Edward sourit de façon sarcastique, et l'on se dit que tu ne dois pas être une si mauvaise personne.

Sans eux, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Cette fois-ci, tu n'hésites pas à te présenter en vêtement nocturne. Il y a plus important.

Tu ne sais pas quoi leur dire, en les prenant sur le fait.

Mais au rez-de-chaussée, quelqu'un ronfle doucement dans la chambre à la porte entrebâillée, la porte d'entrée non plus n'est pas fermée. En quelques pas, tu t'es approchée, et tu vois une silhouette assise sur les marches du perron, la tête levée vers les étoiles, les cheveux détachés, le souffle encore court, haché. Terrifié ? Tu reconnais Edward.

Et tu hésites.

Mais il te semble si fragile, si petit, si jeune, si seul, tout d'un coup, assis, face aux étoiles.

Il ne pleut pas. Songe-t-il à partir ?

Tu ne veux pas.

Tu te faufiles à l'extérieur, et il ne se tourne pas vers toi, même s'il a dû t'entendre. Il continue à contempler l'immensité au dessus de lui. Si distant et inaccessible.

Tu ne renonces pas. Tu t'assieds près de lui, rabattant les pans de ta chemise de nuit contre toi, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'envolent pas. La nuit est fraîche. Tu es heureuse d'avoir pris ton gilet. Edward n'a qu'une légère chemise, à peine boutonnée... Mais c'est toi qui frissonnes, au bout de quelques instants.

Cela attire son attention. Il te lance un coup d'œil. Revient aux étoiles. Tu essayes de l'imiter.

Doucement, il se met à parler.

Tu ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, tout d'un coup. C'est une série de pensées qui semblent sans suite. Il ne te regarde pas. Il triture ses doigts. Et c'est étrange, sous cette faible lumière, l'une de ses mains apparaît tellement plus sombre que l'autre, mais tellement plus luisante, froide.

Tu écoutes attentivement. Il parle du soleil. Il parle d'Alphonse – Al, toujours Al pour lui, surnom affectueux et inconscient. Flot de mots entrecoupés et sans lien, sur ce ton particulier et légèrement tremblant qui suit les cauchemars, cette voix qui tente de se rassurer elle-même, car elle n'a rien d'autre.

Mais elle n'a pas rien d'autre.

Tu ne réfléchis pas, en le voyant aussi fragile qu'une feuille fine ballotée par le vent, prête à être emportée par les bourrasques d'automne, à tomber, tu fais comme te conseille ce sentiment au fond de tes entrailles. Tu passes un bras autour de sa taille, et de ton autre main tu amènes sa tête contre ton sein. Tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas seul, il y a ton frère, il y a moi, lui dis-tu, avec ta voix, avec le baiser que tu déposes sur ton front.

Il tremble. Il tremble comme un petit enfant. Il n'ose pas se laisser faire. Il n'ose pas se laisser aller.

Son flot de paroles continue. Tu le sens, elles ne peuvent plus s'arrêter, le barrage se fend, le barrage cède. Ce sont des questions. Qui désormais te sont adressées. Toi que tout d'un coup, il cesse de vouvoyer, qu'il tutoie comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, comme s'il suivait l'exemple de son frère.

Dis-moi, dis-le moi, honnêtement, dis-moi... dis-moi, si nous transgressions les plus grands interdits, si nous étions capables de tuer, si nous nous mettions en danger, si nous faisions une immense erreur, de ces erreurs qui vous poursuivent et vous hantent pour toujours, des ces erreurs qui rendent amère chaque seconde mais vous forcent à les vivre pour essayer de réparer, et tout ça juste pour toi, juste pour te revoir, juste pour une fois, une seule, une dernière fois... si nous étions les plus grands imbéciles de l'univers, si c'était seulement de ma faute à moi, pas celle d'Al, jamais celle d'Al, de ma faute, rien que de ma faute, lui, il ne voulait pas, il savait, il se doutait, il ne voulait pas...

C'est plus une litanie, dont tu sens qu'elle a été répétée encore et encore, spirale de culpabilité et de remords, de terreur et de tristesse, de regrets et de douleur, insupportable et étouffante, mais dont tu perçois qu'une question, que l'interrogation, est là, au cœur, tout au bout, éternelle.

Nous pardonnerais-tu ? Quoi que nous fassions ?

Me pardonnerais-tu, moi ?

Moi, qui ai mis Al en danger, tu ne sais pas quand, tu ne sais pas comment, quand tu vois Alphonse si grand, si beau, si fier... Mais moi qui ne le mérite pas, qui sais que je ne le mérite pas, jamais, jamais...

Nous pardonnerais-tu cette erreur impardonnable ? Et nous pardonnerais-tu... nous pardonnerais-tu de te chercher chez une autre, d'avoir l'impression de te remplacer, de ne pouvoir nous en empêcher, avec toi, avec une autre, vous deux mais une seule, unique, nous pardonnerais-tu ?

Et la litanie tourmentée continue, continue, continue, s'étouffe et se relance, et tu sens que c'est à toi mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'il s'adresse, c'est à toi mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'il s'accroche, c'est contre toi et ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il sanglote entre ses paroles, et tu sens que c'est toi, mais que ce n'est pas toi qui lui réponds, avec ta propre berceuse de mots entrecoupés de larmes et de baisers que tu déposes sur son front avec une affection féroce que tu n'as jamais connue, mais que tu ne peux retenir face à un tel désespoir, un tel tourment, une telle souffrance, car oui, oui, bien sûr que je te pardonnerais, je te pardonnerais tout, sans même y penser, sans même avoir à savoir, le pardon est là avant même que tu en aies besoin, le pardon de celle qui t'aime, qui vous aime, et oui je pardonnerai, oui elle pardonnera, elle pardonnera tout, tout, tout, je pardonne tout, elle pardonne tout, elle et moi, une seule, plurielle, même si nous ne savons pas, même si nous ne comprenons pas, et je serais soulagée, tellement soulagée, de savoir que vous n'êtes pas seuls, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre capable de s'occuper de vous, de vous aimer, comme moi je n'ai pas su ou pu le faire... oh, il n'y aurait rien à pardonner, rien à pardonner pour cela, rien du tout, mais si tu en as besoin, si tu en as besoin comme le montre ton désespoir, bien sûr, oui, bien sûr que je te pardonne, bien sûr que je t'aime, toujours, toujours, je te pardonne, mon fils...

Je te pardonne.

* * *

Tu regardes le lever de soleil avec lui, tu le regardes sans lui.

Tu te sens épuisée, drainée de toute l'énergie apportée par tes quelques heures de sommeil, et étrangement vivante, l'esprit clair et soulagé. Il s'est apaisé, endormi contre toi, agrippé à ton vêtement fin. Tu le gardes contre toi, poids rassurant et émouvant, passant doucement ta main dans ses cheveux défaits, silencieuse.

Tu n'es pas habituée à une telle attitude, mais elle te vient, presque naturellement, toujours juste. Et tu ne t'es pas trompée, il a bien une main différente de l'autre, dure et froide, métallique, cicatrice impitoyable qu'il a toujours dissimulée jusqu'à présent, mais que tu acceptes, sans savoir pourquoi, sans te poser de question, sur-le-champ, car bien sûr, tu lui pardonnes tout, sans même avoir besoin de savoir.

Le ciel est clair, dégagé, aucun nuage n'est revenu, le bleu sombre de la nuit se décline, fuit devant la lumière de l'horizon, rosée comme les lèvres de l'enfance. Tu observes comment la campagne silencieuse s'éclaire peu à peu, d'abord les couleurs, puis les cimes des rares arbres, spectacle dont tu réalises que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment vu. La vraie lumière, forte, aveuglante, ne viendra qu'avec les premiers rayons du soleil, émergeant légèrement sur ta droite.

Ce serait le jour parfait pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

Mais dans tes bras, Edward dort à point fermés, comme un enfant rassuré, trop fatigué pour partir si tôt, trop fatigué pour que tu le laisses partir si tôt.

Derrière toi, la porte s'ouvre dans un léger grincement, tu tournes la tête pour voir Alphonse t'adresser son sourire encore légèrement endormi. Il sort et vient à son tour s'asseoir à côté de toi, te tendant une tasse de café fumant comme il sait si bien le faire.

Et vous êtes tous là, côte à côte, si proches, si paisibles, vous regardez ensemble le soleil se lever, nouvelle journée, nouvelle ère presque, et tu te sens plus jeune que jamais, tu te sens plus adulte que jamais, avec ces deux grands enfants autour de toi, que tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser disparaître, dont tu n'as plus peur, dont tu n'as jamais eu à avoir peur...

Et tu sais, tu sais désormais que, même s'ils partent, même s'ils continuent leur route, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas pour toujours, ce ne sera pas à jamais, tu sais qu'ils finiront toujours par revenir ici, à un moment ou à un autre, pour plus ou moins longtemps, avec ou sans raison. Comme deux fils rendant visite à leur mère, toujours prête à les accueillir.

Les deux fils que tu n'avais jamais eus.

Les deux fils qu'une autre t'a donnés.

* * *

_Fin ?_

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)_


End file.
